Take Me Away
by fanfictioner2002
Summary: What if Charles after he said that Laura couldn't marry Almanzo. That she couldn't see him. What will Laura and Almanzo Do?
1. Chapter 1

Take me Away

Laura and Almanzo.

"Laura No and I don't want you to see him again ", said Charles

"Pa, I love him".

"Laura Elisabeth Ingalls, I said no".

Laura's anger felled her she took off ran out the door. Tears fall as she ran and her hair fells into her face. She soon come to the pound where she had gone fishing with her Pa many times. She sat looking at her refection on the water and saw her younger sister Carrie across the pound with some of her friends form school. Carrie saw her and noticed she was crying she ran over to her leavening the other gills behind. "Laura are you ok".

"Yes", she said as she tried and hold in her tears.

"Laura you're not ok I know it".

"Carrie, I got in a fight with Pa. But there's one thing you need to do don't tell Pa you saw me".

"Laura are you Running Away Again".

"No Carrie. I will see you soon".

Laura life as the thought of being with would make her happy. She took off for the Wilders place. The house soon come into view as she come over the hill. Almanzo was outside fixing a wheel on his wagon. When he looked up he saw her coming. "Beth", He shouted as she came running at him.

"Manly we have to talk".

"About what".

"My Pa".

He took her hand and they walked in side. They sat the two seat that sat in forint of the fireplace. "Ok Laura what about your Pa".

"He doesn't want us to be together".

"Laura no that can't happen".

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Manly I have a plan".

"Ok what is it".

"Let's start meeting in secret'.

"Really. What if your Pa finds out".

"He won't".

She hugged him. "Manly I want to have dinner with you tonight if that fine with you".

"Sure Laura".

"I will begin dinner in a couple of hours. I will let you get your work done".

He smiled at her as he walked back out the door to his wagon. He was going into town to pick up things and then take Eliza Jane too the train deport. The time past and before he knew it was about seven he had gotten home and was putting the horse in the barn. He walked out and up to the steps that led to the forint door. He walked in too see Laura in the kitchen and had food on the stove. She looked at him with a smile. "good to see your home", she said.

"Well I got a little behind when I was taking Eliza Jane to the train deport".

She walked over to the table and put the food she had made over to the table. She sat down across form him. Almanzo prayed and they eat. "So, Beth what's this about we can't see each other".

"My Pa thinks I am too young to Marry anyone and meaning that want me to see you".

"I don't".

They were stopped by a knock at the door. Laura ran to the window and saw that it was Charles. "It's my Pa".

"Laura go out the back door and run home".

She kissed him and ran to the door. Almanzo opened the door. "Do you know where Laura is".

"I haven't seen her".

"Are you sure".

"Yes Mr. Ingalls".

"Alright thanks".

He closed the door and looked around before saying. "Laura Ingalls, I hope this works".

Laura ran and soon made it to the little House on Plumb Creek. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it only to see her Pa looking at her. "Laura where have you been".

"I was tingling", she had lied to him.

"Find but I want you to go to bed now".

She ran up the ladder and got into bed. Shebaa thinking of Almanzo. She whispers

Too herself. "We will be together tomorrow Manly".

Please Review and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Take me Away

Laura and Almanzo

Laura wake you her eyes still wet form her tears. She got out too bed too see the sun still wasn't up meaning she could go too him her love. She got dressed quietly not to wake anyone. She went down the ladder and slowly walked to the door and want on her way too Almanzo's house.

Almanza wake up and slowly got out of bed Laura was on his mind. The sun was slowly coming up in the east shining through the window of the kitchen. He stood looking out at it only to see a figure. He put his cot on and walked outside. He saw who it was Laura. When she saw him, she ran and jumped into his arms. He kissed her. She pulled away. "Almanzo what are we going to do? I don't want to wait too be married".

"Neither do I but it's your fathers word over mine".

"Yeah but it won't be if we run off and get married", she said with a smile.

"Elope".

"Yes".

"If we are we would have to live now before your father wakes up and sends a search party off looking for you", Said Almanzo.

"What do you say Manly".

"Ok Beth we will".

Almanzo walked back in and get his stuff he wanted together and get dressed he come back out and hitched up the houses. And helped Laura on they ride off.

BACK AT THE INGEELS HOME.

Charles woke up and smelt the coffee and got out of bed and get dressed he walked out too see Carrie and Grace sitting at the table but no Laura. And there sat Careline siting with a warry look on her face. "Careline did she", he was stopped.

"Yes, she did and we both know where she is".

"I will be back Careline I will bring her back".

He gets on a horse and rode out too Almanzo place only to see the horse gone and the wagon anger want thought to himself. "No Laura you can't".

He knows what she was doing. And he took back off for his home to get the wagon ready for him and Careline where going to stop Laura.


End file.
